When life hands you lemons
by Jamester0091
Summary: Spyro has woken up in the core of the earth after Malefors defeat, with time running out to escape the earth before they're trapped, will Spyro and Cynder make it, or will they perish under the earth? SpyroxCynder Unfortunatly, I had to remove the X scene


I apologize to all who faved this story for the "lemon". I was alerted by the LU of the sites rules against that material, a non-LU friend who's been with fanfiction since the beginning confirmed I was breaking the rules, so I edited the story. I replaced the X scene with the likes of a romance novel as well as went through the rest and tried to improve it. There is more to this story than sex. This story is mostly about tragedy, loss, regaining, and love. The X scene was just something I decided to do on a whim.

"ro… Spy… Spyro… SPYRO!"

As the fog in his mind cleared Spyro bolted upright, alert. "What, what is it?" He looked around. The first thing he saw was Cynder, a look of fear in her eyes. The next thing he noticed was the sweltering heat and the huge purple crystal they rested upon. Suddenly the recent events caught up with him. They had won. They sealed Malefor in the core of the earth. Spyro looked up at Cynder and smiled "We did it."

Cynder looked around fearfully, "Yeah, but were gonna be trapped here if were not careful!"

Spyro looked around, After the fight he had somehow stopped the earth from crumbling and now the pieces were sliding back into place. Any cracks big enough for them to escape through were rapidly closing. Soon they would be trapped here with Malefor.

"Shit!" Spyro yelled as he sprang to his feet and took off, Cynder close behind him. They located the largest fissure they could find and with a burst of speed flew like there was no tomorrow. As they rolled and weaved around formations the crevasse was slowly getting smaller and smaller. Spyro could tell they were still deep in the earth, but strained onward in dogged determination. (We have to get out!) he thought.

Spyro gauged how far they had gone and the level of light in the fissure and could tell they were almost there when suddenly he heard Cynder scream. He flared his wings to stop himself and the tucked one wing while beating the other, executing a pin-point turn. Confusion gave way to shock as he deciphered what was before him.

A giant slab had jutted out of the rock, sealing the exit with Cynder trapped on the other side. There was just enough space for Spyro and Cynder to see each other. Spyro landed on the slab and peered through the space. Cynder was pinned to the wall by another piece of rock Spyro watched in horror as is slowly crushed her, he heard bones give way and flesh tear. She looked over at Spyro, tears running down her face, "Just go! Save yourself!"

Spyro shook his head, tearless from sheer terror. "Cynder, I'll never leave you!"

Cynder looked away. "Spyro, I'm sorry!" Then Cynder shot Spyro with a blast of fear, the crimson wave hit him in the face, instantly sending every fear response he had ionto overdrive, causing the purple dragon to panic and leave.

As Spyro fled he looked over his shoulder just as the slab closed, cutting off all view of Cynder. Just then, Cynder screamed in agony. Something in Spyro snapped while something else awakened, he ignored everything in his body urging him away and flew back down the narrowing cave.

"Cynder NO!" he screamed as he flew back and started beating his fists on the stone, tear streaming. Then, the new feeling welled up inside him. A feeling he never knew he had. He knew right then he would save Cynders life. Even if it cost him his own.

His eyes began glowing white, but the shadow never came, this was something else. He felt power like he never felt before and unleashed a blast of convexity, it disintegrated the stone revealing Cynder, her body pressed into the stone so hard, there were cracks in the wall, he could hear her making the tiniest of breaths as her chest was crushed. She was alive, but just barely.

Spyro flew over to her and swung around, his tail shattering the pillar that pinned the dragoness he cared for. He grabbed her in mid-fall, careful to hold her as gently as possible. Then he turned and started flying

Suddenly another slab shot out from the wall with a screech, blocking their way. Rage welled up in him at the wall that had the nerve to try and stop him. "Not on your life." Spyro muttered as he opened his mouth, a green beam of earth energy hit the barrier, the far side turning to shards of stone that were blown away until it was was so thin that the entire thing crumbled and flew away from Spyro. Spyro flew onward with a new intensity and managed to reach the end, shooting out of the crevasse and breathing the fresh air… or what he thought would have been fresh, but he coughed and gagged as volcanic soot entered his lungs as they emerged into the burned lands. Spyro quickly descended and laid Cynder in the ash.

Cynder looked up weakly at Spyro "Thanks."

"Anytime." 

Spyro looked at her broken body. Her wings were bent wrong, half her membranes were torn off and she was bleeding. Three of her legs were clearly broken, one even had a bone sticking out. Her chest was distorted and you could tell her entire ribcage was broken. Her lower half was motionless, Spyro thought her spine was broke, her horns had cracked and fragmented into a jagged mess.

Spyro's eyes returned to normal, but with the sheen of tears as he felt his entire world crushed as bad as Cynders wrecked frame. "Cynder, your gonna be OK, right?"

Cynder laughed weakly. It was the first time Spyro ever heard her laugh, and even in the dire situation, it was like angels singing

"No Spyro," she said with tears running down her face. "I don't think I'm going with you this time."

Spyro started crying even harder "No Cynder, you can't! I just lost Ignitus! I-I can't lose you too!"

Then, Spyro had a flashback. They were back in the core

Cynder hung her head "Spyro, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Spyro looked back at her "Don't be, it's over now."

She looked up at him "So this is it?"

Just as he was about to answer, Ignitus's spirit contacted Spyro, telling him the true power of the purple dragon. Spyro opened his eyes "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder."

"Spyro, no! You don't have to do anything. Lets just go!"

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

Cynder looked deep into his eyes. "Then I'm with you."

Spyro looked back at her, and then surrendered himself to the energies flowing through him. Just as he reached the point where his memory stopped, he remembered Cynder whisper "I love you."

Spyro shook himself. "Cynder, is what you said true? Do you… love me?"

Cynder had a look of happiness, pain and sadness all at the same time. "yes." She whispered, "I do…" then closed her eyes.

Spyro put his head next to hers. "I-I love you too Cynder."

Cynder smiled again, He heard her exhale deeply and fall limp. She was gone.

"No. No! NOOOOOOOO!" Spyro screamed into the night. His heart felt like it was trying to kill him. The torment was nothing he'd ever felt, he no longer cared. He would go out and find Malefors army and kill them all, then kill everyone who had ever ridiculed Cynder, she deserved a better life then she had been given and he would make sure they all paid. AS these feelings ran through him, his scales began to darken…

Then something took hold of him. Something alive, but wasn't him. Then he heard a voice in his head. (Thank the ancestors I finally found you!)

Spyro looked up, his scales flashing back to purple. "Ignitus?"

(It's the Chronicler now. I've been searching all over for you young dragon. I fell sorry for your loss, I'm not really supposed to, but perhaps I can help.)

Then Spyro felt a huge surge of energy rush through him and into Cynders body. Spyro understood what Ignitus was doing and helped by giving Cynder as much of his life force as he could spare without dying himself. The energy grew and Spyro looked down to see Cynder glowing a brilliant white, to bright to see her. After a while, the glow faded and her body was whole again and Spyro dared to hope the unthinkable. Finally, the flow of energy ebbed and Cynder started coughing.

"CYNDER!" Spyro yelled as he hugged the one he thought was lost forever.

Cynder opened her emerald eyes and stared into Spyros. "I'm-I'm back?"

"Yes!" Spyro said, overjoyed. "'sthenewChronicler -"

But Spyro was cut off by Cynders mouth, which had locked itself firmly to his. Waves of pleasure at this new sensation washed over him. After what felt like forever, Cynder broke the kiss. "I love you Spyro."

Spyro blushed. "And I love you too Cynder." He said, and then using his powerful wings, he drew them both into the sky, Cynder opened her wings and they embraced in midair, tails entwined, holding each other's paws as they kissed again. Once again, waves of pleasure crashed over them both as they explored each other, they began tasting each others lips before finding the others tongue. They wrapped their tongues around each other, exploring this new piece of the one they cared for the most. They broke the kiss and opened their eyes. Cynder stared into Spyros deep amethyst eyes, which showed nothing but adoration and bliss.

Spyro stared at Cynders emerald eyes, which seemed to drag him in deeper and deeper. Then they opened their mouths and continued their kiss, exploring the inside of each other's mouths, tracing the others teeth, feeling the ridges on the roof's of their mouths and wrapping their tongues and having "wrestling matches".

After the longest while, they broke the kiss again "Wow." They both said at the same time. They looked around at the bleak land they were in, then Spyro spoke up.

"Why don't we go somewhere more… green?"

Cynder nodded and after what felt like an eternity they at the belt of fire.

"Wow," Cynder said "We barely got IN, how are we going to get out? Spyro?"

Spyro was looking at the wall of flames soaring a mile in height. "We can't go over, there isn't enough oxygen."

"Enough what?" Cynder asked.

"Something we breathe, Ignitus taught me a lot of things before… We have to go through it."

"Are you insane?" Cynder shouted.

Spyro had an intense look on his face and when he spoke, it was in a tone Cynder had never heard before. He had never sounded so determined, "No. Were going through and I'll be damned if I let some fire keep me from spending every moment I can with you!"

"Spyro." Cynder said in awe.

Then he said something she had head before. "Cynder, get close to me. Now!"

She did so, and pieces of earth flew up and formed a sphere of rock around the two of them. They began rolling forward at great speed, Cynder giving what little mana she had left to Spyro. They couldn't see, but could tell when they entered the ring when it got hotter. The longer it went, the hotter it got.

"Spyro?" Cynder said, worried.

"Don't worry Cyn, we'll make it." He replied.

(Cyn?) She thought to herself (I kind of like it.)

As they went on, the heat almost became unbearable before Spyro , through sheer will cooled them down with his ice breath while maintaining the earth sphere. They didn't know how long they were out of the ring, all they know is they knew as soon as water started leaking into the sphere. They looked down at their wet paws, then at each other. "I think we're out." Cynder said. Spyro dropped the sphere and saw they were knee deep in a river that flowed from the new bay formed when they blew the dam. The ring of fire was a few hundred yards behind them.

"Well…" Spyro started Warfang is southwest of here so…"

"So we go this way." Cynder finished, heading east.

They had been flying for a while something had been bugging Spyro "Why did you want to head away from Warfang Cynder?"

Not turning back she said, "It isn't obvious? I want some alone time with the dragon I love before were bombarded by questions and thanks. We'll hardly get any time to ourselves for a while, so I want a little bit while we can get it."

They kept flying until Spyro didn't recognize the terrain as anything on the map Ignitus had once shown him. He now put his faith entirely in his love to lead them to the destination, wherever that may be.

Then Spyro noticed a mountain with a small hole in the side. Cynder started winging toward it and Spyro followed, figuring this must be where they were headed. They landed outside the entrance and Cynder turned to Spyro.

"At night, when Malefor didn't have me out doing something, His spell over me weakened just enough for me to regain some thoughts. I would come here to think about the atrocities I committed and dread the morning that Malefor decided he wanted me to destroy something, or someone. Once he sent for me you see, I was shoved back into a corner of my own mind, while my negative side took control and did his bidding. When I woke up and realized I was free and had you to thank for it, that was the moment I fell in love with you Spyro." With that she stepped through the entry before Spyro heard her gasp.

Spyro walked through and saw the floor was littered with rubble. The formerly dull gray walls had crumbled during the split, and revealed a hidden wall of sparkling rainbow crystals hidden underneath.

"It's so… beautiful." Cynder whispered.

Spyro used his earth element to push the dull gray rubble out the entrance and off the edge of the cliff, revealing the floor to be a huge white diamond with a mirror finish.

Cynder looked around at her old hideaway "I-I never knew what was just underneath."

Spyro looked at her "This cave and you are similar in a lot of ways Cynder."

She turned to look at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Spyro looked around "This cave used to be dreary and gray, but underneath that harsh exterior is unparalleled beauty. In the same way, When You were still under Malefors control, You were harsh and cruel, but I could still tell that whole time that underneath the exterior, lay someone worth saving."

"Thanks Spyro. Cynder said as she walked over and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss continued, growing deeper, their tongues again intertwining, Cynder pulled Spyro gently to the floor where their kiss increased with their passion.

As their passion increased, so did their lust. Cynder pulled Spyro to the ground and they lay together. They both felt emotions they had never imagined and their bodies reacted to each other. They felt neither the passage of time, nor any concern that they left outside the cave. Together they consummated their love as they screamed each others names at the height of their bond.

Afterwards they lay there for a while, neither one could tell when exactly they fell asleep, but they both woke up at the same time, Spyro still on top of Cynder. Spyro used a combination of his ice and fire breath to make a pool of water for them to clean in. after they were clean, they left the crystal cave and stood outside, the new mates tails entwined. They looked up at the night sky in wonder, never had it looked so beautiful.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked, looking up.

"What is it?" he asked

"Do you remember that being there?" she said pointing.

"What?" Spyro asked and followed her paw to see what looked like a cloud of tiny stars shaped like a dragon. It hadn't been there the night before. It looked like dust or milk spread in the sky.

"Wow." Spyro said. "It's beautiful."

They turned their gaze down to look into each other's eyes. Cynder spoke first, "I'd like to come back her occasionally."

"Me too. Everything is perfect here."

Cynder looked back to the west. "Do you think we should be getting back?"

Spyro shook his head, a loving look in his eye. "No, I think the world can do without us for one more day, don't you think?"  
So after one last gaze at the new constellation they turned and headed back inside. New and satisfied lovers.

It was suggested I add credit so no one steals it so This story was written by Jamester0091 E-mail  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
